¿Solo simples Mitos y leyendas?
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: Maka de pronto se muda a una ciudad extraña, donde los habitantes creen en lo sobrenatural "Simples mitos y leyendas" decía ella hasta que conoce a alguien o algo que cambiara su vida. Mal sumary lo se xD pero esta mejor de lo que parece ¡PASEN Y LEAN!
1. Prologo

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>*PROLOGO*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(*)Maka Pov(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>Una nueva escuela… Una nueva casa… Una nueva ciudad… ¿Suena como una mudanza de traslado normal verdad? Pues eso pensaba cuando llegue a Death City. Después de todo nadie se imagina mudarse a una ciudad extraña, que esta en medio de un gran bosque que se encuentra en una enorme isla, una ciudad macabra cuya decoración pareciese que se celebra <span>El día de muertos*<span> todos los días, una ciudad en la cual sus habitantes parecen obsesionados con los cuentos, mitos y leyendas sobrenaturales, tanto que no salen después de las ocho de la tarde (8:00pm) por el temor a las brujas, hombres lobos, sombíes y seres del otro mundo ¿Una tontería verdad? Pues eso pensaba yo cuando llegue, nunca imagine que esas "tonterías" y "fantasías" de lugareños fueran verdad, jamás pensé en tener cuidado, en creer en esos relatos y menos en no estar afuera de mi casa después de la hora permitida, cuando caminaba por la ciudad de noche me sorprendí de no ver ni una persona, ni un animal, ni un alma. Pensé "Que idiotas al creer en esas babosadas" cuando en realidad yo era la idiota por no haber creído, esa misma tarde mi vida cambio, mi padre no me creía, mi madre pensaba que era mi imaginación pero yo lo sabia, había visto a un lobo, un gran lobo de ojos rojos como el fuego y pelaje blanco como la nieve, lo vi eso lo se, y no solo eso, si no que creo que él también me vio… un lobo herido al lado de un lago sé que estaba ay y sé que el sabia que yo estaba ay…

* * *

><p><strong>*En el muelle de una ciudad*<strong>

* * *

><p>Se veía un señor pelirrojo acompañado de una mujer rubia subiendo a su auto junto con una niña de unos catorce años, la pequeña familia acababa de llegar a la isla e iban camino al centro de esta donde se encontraba una ciudad a donde vivirían de ahora en adelante, o eso tenían planeado ya que el padre de la joven fue trasladado a esa ciudad para ser maestro en un instituto llamado Shibusen.<p>

Pelirrojo: Ya llegamos Querida

Rubia: Si Spirit, ¿Qué te parece Maka? Al parecer viviremos rodeados de naturaleza

Maka: Si, creo que este cambio no es tan malo, después de todo no cae mal algo de aire fresco –Dice mirando por al ventana cuando de pronto ve algo blanco moverse- ¡Mamá, papá vieron eso!

Spirit: No puedo voltear estoy conducido

Rubia: -Viendo por la ventana como Maka- Yo no vi ni veo nada amor

Maka: Quizás fue mi imaginación, aunque creo que si vi algo

Spirit: Bueno luego lo ves de nuevo, si realmente viste algo lo veras otra vez no –Se estacionan en la entrada de un gran edificio- Llegamos

Maka: -Bajando del auto- ¿Y este lugar?

Rubia: Este es e Shibusen, será tu nueva escuela n_n

Maka: Parece que es un edificio abandonado

Spirit: No seas grosera Maka, andando vamos adentro

Maka: Resignada- Bien…

Los tres entran al edificio donde estaba completamente vacío, caminaron un buen rato buscando la oficina del director en eso escuchan la campana para salir ya que las clases habían terminado.

Spirit: Hola Shinigami-Sama

Shinigami: ¡Holas Holitas! Tu debes ser Spirit, y ellas deben ser su esposa he hija verdad

Rubia: Así es n.n

Maka: Si… yo soy Maka

Shinigami: s un placer Maka, y un pequeño consejo, cuidado a donde vas, aunque parezca una ciudad tranquila te sorprenderían los secretos que posee

Maka: ¿Enserio?

Shinigami: -Asintiendo con la cabeza- Bueno, vamos a mi oficina para arreglar unas cosas

Spirit: Claro Shinigami-Sama, Maka si quieres puedes merodear por ay solo no salgas del edificio ¿Bien?

Maka: Bien –Ve como sus padres se van-

Maka empieza a caminar viendo todo a su alrededor hasta que deja de ver alumnos y se empieza a preocupar, ya que al parecer se había perdido.

Maka: -Hablando condigo misma- Genial Maka ya te perdiste… -En eso choca con algo mejor dicho alguien y cae al suelo- Perdón, no me fije por donde...

¿?: ¿Quien eres? –Le pregunto el chico Albino con el que había chocado hace un momento-

Maka: A pues me llamo Maka e acabo de mudar

¿?: -Mirándola enojado- Vete de aquí

Maka: ¿Disculpa?

¿?: A ellos no les gustan los extraños

Maka: ¿Ellos?

¿?: -Mira a todos lados y después se acerca a ella para susurrarle al oído- Si no quieres que nada malo te pase vete con tu familia lejos, de lo contrario ellos se enojaran y quien sabe lo que te arian –Después de decir eso camina hacia detrás de Maka-

Maka: ¡De que…! Hablas… -Viendo que el Albino ya no estaba- Que chico mas raro…

¿?: Maka ay estabas

Maka: Papá, Mamá…

Rubia: Andando hija, vamos a la casa

Maka: -Volteando hacia donde desapareció el albino para después ver a sus padres- Esta bien –Se pone de pie y se dirige a la salida con ellos-

* * *

><p><strong>*Ya en su casa y viendo como se iba el camión de mudanza*<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka: -Viendo las calles- a falta solo dos días para Halloween y nadie ha decorado<p>

Madre: Seguro decoran a ultima hora, muchas personas hacen eso Cargando cajas y metiéndolas en la casa-

Maka: Tal ves, nosotros decoraremos

Spirit: Cando veamos que los demás vecinos están decorando nosotros también decoraremos –Igual-

* * *

><p><strong>*Dentro de la casa*<strong>

* * *

><p>Madre: -Susurrando- Pero debes admitir que la ciudad es terrorífica<p>

Spirit: -Igual- Si, lo se, pero por lo que pagan vale la pena

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Maka*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba en la entrada viendo las cajas cuado alguien le habla.<p>

¿?: Ho-ola…

Maka: -Volteando- Hola mi nombre es Maka ¿Y el tuyo? n.n

¿?: M-mi nombre es Ch… Chrona…

Maka: Chrona, tienes un lindo nombre

Chrona: -Levemente sonrojada- Gracias, ¿E-eres nueva n-no?

Maka: Si, nos acabamos de mudar

Chrona: Y-yo vivo al lado de t-tu casa…

Maka: Ya veo… somos vecinas n.n

Chrona: Si…

Madre: Maka ven a comer algo… ¡Si quieres invita a tu nueva amiga!

Chrona: ¿A-amiga? No se lidiar con eso…

Maka: No te preocupes, no es difícil –La toma de la mano- Vamos n.n

Chrona: B-bien…

Entran ambas a la casa sin percatarse de que alguien o algo las esta viendo a lo lejos, comieron bocadillos y después Chrona se dirigía a la salida seguida de Maka para irse a su casa.

Maka: Oye Chrona quería pregúntate ¿Si vas al Shibusen?

Chrona: S-si…

Maka: ¿Podríamos irnos juntas mañana? Aun no conozco bien la ciudad y seguro me perdería

Chrona: Claro… n-nos vemos mañana t-temprano… -Dice yéndose-

Maka: Hasta mañana –Doce cerrando al puerta-

Chrona se dirigía a su casa cuando ve a alguien en la entrada de esta, al parecer la estaba esperando.

Chrona: S-Soul…

Soul: ¿Y bien? ¿Sera un problema?

Chrona: N-no… es muy amable y s-sus padres ig-gual…

Soul: -No muy convencido- ¿Segura?

Chrona: -Asintiendo con la cabeza-

Soul: Mm… Yo no lo creo, aun as imanten vigilada a la chica, no quiero que "ellos" se enojen por que estén aquí

Chrona: E-esta bien…

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Maka*<strong>

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en su cuarto algo triste, al parecer extrañaba a sus viejos amigos, vieja escuela, vieja ciudad. Miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas.<p>

Maka: -Suspirando- Como extraño mi casa…

A lo lejos se veía un monte en el cual se encontraba un lobo aullando…

**Fin del Prologo**

* * *

><p><strong>***Diccionario***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El día de muertos:<strong> Una fiesta mexicana que se celebra todos los años, tradición mexicana donde celebramos a nuestros muertitos, los recordamos y pasamos toda la noche en el cementerio con ellos, una hermosa tradición en mi opinión.

* * *

><p><strong>(*)(*)(*)Notas del autor(*)(*)(*)<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció el prologo? Espero el saiga gustado :3 voy a hacer este fic xD pero para ello usare dos tradiciones las cuales son: Una genial tradición mexicana llamada "El día de muertos" amo esa fiesta *0* OJO no es lo mismo que Halloween es diferente y "Halloween" una tradición que no estoy segura donde se creo xD aun así si quieren saber mas de las fiestas (Sobre todos los que no son mexicanos yo no saben de la tradición de El día de muertos) pueden buscar en google xD verán que la fiesta del día de muertos tiene algunas tradiciones las cuales son interesantes entre ellas el pasar la coche en el cementerio junto a sus difuntos familiares (lo cual significa y se hace mas que eso) pero si lo explico mejor me tardaría mas xD bueno antes de irme (i de que se me olvide ) los personajes de este fic (y de Soul Eater) tendrán sus mismas personalidades, excepto que los padres de Maka no se han separado, pero si pelean a veces, la madre de Maka es japonesa y el padre de su padre es mexicano (Para seguir las tradiciones (al menos la mexicana) alguno de los padres tiene que tener sangre mexicana xD) y bueno… es todo por ahora espero les guste dejen comentarios, subiré el primer capitulo cuando pueda bueno nos leemos luego **DEJEN REVIEWS!** :3


	2. El lobo blanco de ojos carmesí

¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA! Pero no me acordaba de actualizar e/e tengo pésima memoria u_u pero recompensare :3 verán esta semana no tengo clases y como el lunes tampoco ay clases podre avanzar en mis otras dos historias y además ¡Avanzar unos tres capítulos en esta! Ese es el plan jejejeje xD no sé que hora sea haya pero aquí son las… -Mira la hora de la computadora- ¡¿Once de la noche? Si mi madre ve la hora me descuartiza xD mejor ya dejo la compu un rato antes de que se dé cuenta de que aun la tengo prendida e_eU y para aclarar hoy es 13/03/2012 xD bueno dejo la historia y actualizo mañana o pasado mañana ¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!

* * *

><p><strong>SIMBOLOS<strong>

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Maka se encontraba en su cuarto algo triste, al parecer extrañaba a sus viejos amigos, vieja escuela, vieja ciudad. Miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas.<p>

Maka: -Suspirando- Como extraño mi casa…

A lo lejos se veía un monte en el cual se encontraba un lobo aullando…

**Capitulo 1: El lobo blanco de ojos carmesí**

Estaba amaneciendo, se oía a las aves cantando a lo lejos, a los animales buscando desayuno, al agua del rio sonando al golpear contra las rocas de la cascada y a un joven albino sentado en la parte de arriba de la cascada mirando hacia la ciudad.

**(*)Soul Pov(*)**

No hemos tenido nuevos "vecinos", "familiares de lugareños visitando a sus familias" ni siquiera habíamos tenido turistas, no desde hace doscientos (200) años –Recuerda a Maka- esa niña me da mala espina, solo espero y solo sean tonterías mías, aun así, si esa chiquilla es lista se ira de este lugar.

**(*)General Pov(*)**

Se veía a Chrona en la entrada de su casa, sentada justo en un escalón con la cabeza escondida en las piernas, estaba esperando a Maka ya que habían quedado de irse juntas al Shibusen.

¿?: ¡Hola Chrona!

Chrona: Ho-ola Maka…

Maka: -Parada enfrene de Chrona- ¿Lista para irnos?

Chrona: -Parándose y caminando hacia Maka- No e lidiar con esto…

Maka: -Jalando a Chora del brazo y caminando al Shibusen- No te preocupes, ni yo que es mi primer día estoy nerviosa n.n

Chrona: N-no por eso…

Maka: ¿Entonces por qué?

Chrona: P…por lo de un… "amigo" n-nunca he tenido uno y no se como lidiar c-con ello…

Maka: No te preocupes, yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda ¡Para eso estamos las amigas! n.n

Chrona: G-Gracias… Mi-ira ay esta el Ca-camión…

Nos subimos al camión y estuvimos casi media hora camino al centro de la ciudad donde estaba el instituto, cuando llegamos…

Maka: Primer día… señor deme fuerzas… -Entraron ambas jóvenes al instituto-

**(*)Maka Pov(*)**

Bueno, al menos me toco en el mismo salón que Chrona eso debe de ayudarme un poco a acostumbrarme a este lugar. Llegamos a un… salón al parecer… era muy grande y tenia unas especies de gradas en vez de cupitres tenia gradas ((n.a: Como el salón que tienen en el Shibusen original de la serie, no se como describirlo así que imaginen el mismo salón xD)) había muchos alumnos y algunos… como decirlo… inusuales, una chica tenia el cabello rosa, otra era completamente morena y un par de gemelos algo raros, también había un joven de cabello azul en forma de estrella.

¿?: ¡CHICA NUEVA! –Dijo más bien grito apuntándome con un dedo- ¡YO SOY EL GRAN E INCREIBLE BLACKS STAR Y SUPERARE A LOS DIOCES! ¡NYAJAJAJAJA!

Maka: Que chico… tan raro

Chrona: B-Bueno… vamos a s-sentarnos… -Se sentó en la fila de en medio y yo también, estaba todo tranquilo excepto por los gritos de Black Star que distraían a todo el grupo hasta que una chica grita algo que llamo mi atención-

¿?: ¡KYA! Es Soul *¬* -Dijo casi babeando lo cual izo que volteara a ver quien era ese tan Soul y para mi sorpresa no fue nadie mas que el mismo chico que me había encontrado ayer…

=Flash Back=

Albino: -Mirándola enojado- Vete de aquí

Maka: ¿Disculpa?

Albino: A ellos no les gustan los extraños

Maka: ¿Ellos?

Albino: -Mira a todos lados y después se acerca a ella para susurrarle al oído- Si no quieres que nada malo te pase vete con tu familia lejos, de lo contrario ellos se enojaran y quien sabe lo que te arian –Después de decir eso camina hacia detrás de Maka-

Maka: ¡De que…! Hablas… -Viendo que el Albino ya no estaba- Que chico mas raro…

=Fin Del Flash Back=

¿Por qué ese chico me dijo esas cosas? Seguro eran bromas, siempre bromean con el chico o chica nueva si debio ser eso. Voltee a ver al chico Albino y me sorprendió toparme con sus ojos, nuestras miradas estuvieron cruzadas por casi cinco (5) segundos hasta que yo desvié la mirada, si nuestros ojos se juntaron quiere decir que me estaba viendo ¿Qué hace viéndome?

¿?: Él es Soul Eater Evans

Maka: ¿E?

¿?: Jejeje mi nombre es Liz un placer –Dijo LA Chica Rubia-

Maka: -Extendiéndole mi mano- El placer es mio y mi nombre es Maka n.n

Liz: -Tomando mi mano y saludando amablemente- Y te decía el es Soul Eater Evans el chico mas guapo y popular del instituto

Maka: ¿Guapo y popular? –Dije mirándolo de reojo-

Liz: Si y lo mejor de todo. ¡Es soltero! Un sueño echo realidad ¿No?

Maka: ¿Te gusta?

Liz: Bueno no digo que no este guapo porque si que es guapo pero como mi pareja lo dudo mucho ^^U y lo decía porque te le quedaste viendo y el a ti y si me lo preguntas se ven lindos juntos

Maka: Yo ni lo conozco además el ayer me dijo algunas cosas que me asustaron

Liz: ¿Te gusta ir lento?

Maka: ¿E? No, me dijo mas bien me amenazo con que me fuera de la ciudad

Liz: Entonces ya le advirtieron… -Susurro muy bajo pero pude alcanzar a oir-

Maka: ¿De que hablas?

Liz: No nada yo me entiendo ^^U

¿?: ¡Todos a sus asientos! La clase va a comenzar –Dijo un señor de cabello gris y ojos de semejante color-

Liz: Él es Stein es el profesor de Biología, solo te aconsejo no lo hagas enojar, esta algo… Obsesionado con las disecciones y pues ya te imaginaras

Maka: Gracias por el consejo

Después de su clase que duro todo el día de escuela nos dejaron salir, ¡YA ERA HORA! Estaba cansada, fastidiada, aburrida y aunque me gustaba mucho ir a la escuela y estudiar no es tan divertido cuando el profesor se la pasa hablando de disecciones, algo me dice que por su culpa empezare a odiar la escuela.

Chrona y yo caminábamos por las calles, se podía ver como empezaba a oscurecer y como el camión nos había dejado porque había tenido que… ir al baño… Y Chrona me espero así que ambas perdimos el camión, ya estaba el cielo oscuro lo que significaba que ya era de noche y que tendría una buena regañiza por parte de mis padres.

Maka: Tus padres te van a regañar y todo por esperarme, Lo siento

Chrona: No te p-preocupes… mis p-padres no se e-enojan… -Seguro lo decía para no sentirme mal-

Maka: ¿Estas segura?

Chrona: S-Si… a-además a t-ti seguro te iría p-peor después d-de todo e-eres nueva en la c-ciudad…

Maka: Ni que lo di… -No termine la frase porque mi móvil empezó a sonar, mire la pantalla y vi que eran mi padre- ¡ME VAN A MATAAAR! –Chille preocupada y levantando mis brazos cuando un auto paso y Chrona y yo nos dirigimos mas a la orilla ya que el conductor, que de seguro estaba borracho, iba casi por la cera. Cuando nos aventamos me tropecé y mi móvil se callo hacia el pequeño barranco-

Chrona: E-Eso es m-malo…

Maka: ¡Tengo que i por mi celular! –Dije apunto de lanzarme al pequeño barranco el cual no era nada profundo-

Chrona: ¡M-Maka! –Me detuve al escucharla hablar- N-No creo que d-deberías ir…

Maka: No para nada, no tardo –Después de decir esto baje con ciudad y fui a buscar mi celular siguiendo el sonido del tono de llamada-

***En una parte del bosque***

**(*)Pov General(*)**

Estaba Soul en el bosque alegando con un muchacho un poco mas alto que el de piel azul al parecer, ambos estaban discutiendo sobre un tema en particular.

¿?: No te lo pregunte

Soul: ¡Eso es demasiado Sid!

Sid: No me interesa, haz lo que te digo y punto

Soul: Ya advertí a la chica, si la atacamos seguro llamara la atención de sus padres y empezaran a sospechar aun mas de nuestra ciudad. Si eso pasa ellos se enfadaran y significara problemas para nosotros

Sid: Sabes que pienso igual que tu, pero tu padre no, si se enteran ellos serán problemas muchos problemas en especial para nosotros, no tenemos opción debemos obedecer a tu padre sus ordenes son nuestras mi…

((Se escucha una musiquita))

Soul: ¿El tono de un celular? –Soul empieza a olfatear y Sid igual, después de oler ambos se esconden entre los arboles quedando fuera de la vista de cualquiera pero sin bajar la guardia-

**(*)Soul Pov(*)**

Estaba esperando a ver de quien era ese teléfono ya que pude oler a alguien acercarse, mas no vi de quien se tratase hasta que el celular dejo de rebotar por la caída quedando justo en medio de donde estábamos Sid y yo. Entonces sentí un olor extraño pero que conocía era el olor de esa chica que advertí ayer, la vi acercarse y recoger su celular al mismo tiempo que escuche una voz en mi cabeza, la voz de Sid diciendo "Empezare con las ordenes y con esta chica, no te metas Soul, sé que no te gusta lastimar inocentes pero no ay opción" después de escuchar esa voz voltee hacia esa chica y vi como un lobo azul se le acercaba lentamente por detrás, la chica volteo y vio de frente a Sid, el tenia razón debía obedecer no iba a hacer nada me voltee para no ver el espectáculo de sangre cuando la escuche gritar asustada por alguna razón no pude contenerme, no iba a dejar que mas humanos murieran por decisiones de mi padre, me dirija a ella mientras una luz blanca como la luna cubría mi cuerpo.

**(*)Maka Pov(*)**

Vi como ese lobo sacaba a la luz sus dientes, eran muy filosos no mucho pero suficiente como para terminar con mi vida, era mi fin estaba segura cerré mis ojos para esperar lo peor cuando escuche un gruñido abrí mis ojos para ver a un lobo color blanco atacando al lobo azul y cuando iba a pararme un lobo salto desde atrás de mi, ese lobo era color purpura claro casi fiusha e igual que el lobo blanco atacaron al azul y yo casi por instinto salí corriendo del lugar corrí hacia cualquier dirección solo quería alejarme de ay cori varios minutos y al final lo logre pero también logre perderme ¡Genial Maka! Bueno al menso ya no estaba cerca de ese lobo azul me recargue a un árbol y cerré los ojos un momento para recuperar energía.

**(*)Soul Pov(*)**

Cuando Maka se alejó Sid se calmo y Chrona y yo dejamos de atacarlo, si yo era ese lobo blanco, Chrona el purpura y Sid el azul medio oscuro sabia que nos iba a regañar a ambos y seguro le contaría a mi padre sobre lo ocurrido pero no me importaba al menso había salvado un humano, aunque no conoce el bosque y seguro se perderá o pero si se llega a topar a alguno de los que viven en este.

Sid: ¿Se puede saber que les pasa?

Chrona: No puedes atacar a alguien inocente

Sid: Ese no es su problema, cuando se entere…

Soul: ¡Me vale! Ni me importa lo que piense mi padre y menos tú

Después de decir eso me aleje aun en mi forma lobuna solo quería alejarme de Sid antes de que me alcanzara y empezara a sermonearme si ay algo que no aguanto son los sermones, ¡Eso no es nada cool! Cuando al fin iba a llegar al lago escuche unos sollozos y casi por instinto me dirigí a donde provenían y vi a Maka llorando recargada en un árbol, me acerque sin saber la razón a verle y ella e escucho acercarme levanto la vista y me miro a los ojos la escuche murmurar algo que no entendí muy bien pero era algo como "Tiene ojos carmesí" y me aleje un poco pero ella empezó a hablarme.

Maka: No te are nada, te lo prometo –Y sonrió de una manera dulce de tal manera que me dio algo de confianza y me acerque a ella, esta empezó a acariciarme el pelaje y a hablarme- Tienes un pelaje muy hermoso, es suave y brilloso, aunque también es algo grueso pero no mucho, tienes un pelaje genial

**(*)Maka Pov(*)**

Estaba diciendo en voz alta lo que pensaba, estaba impresionada pensé que su pelaje seria mas rasposo pero me equivoque, el lobo me miraba fijamente a los ojos al igual que yo lo miraba a los ojos a el ¿Por qué me dirijo al lobo como si fuera un humano?

Maka: Gracias… -Le dije y vi como volteaba a verme- ¿Tu fuiste uno de los lobos que me salvo hace rato verdad? –El lobo solo me miraba y yo acerque mis dos manos a él y le di un abrazo, su cabeza quedo entre mi cuello y mi hombro izquierdo mientras yo lo abrazaba, se sentía tan cálido tan suave y tan relajado no se si fue mi imaginación pero el lobo empezó a tallar su cabeza y contra mi piel pero no parecía que quería que lo soltara mas bien parecía que me quería dar un abrazo como el que dan los perros, los gatos y así se sentía tan bien y cómodo que me aleje un poco de ese lobo y me recargue en el árbol de nuevo mientras sentía a ese hermosa y genial criatura de la naturaleza acomodar su cabeza en mis piernas mientras se acostaba, empecé a sobar su cabeza mientras mis parpados empezaban a pesarme y de un segundo al otro caí dormida…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Dejen comentarios plis! :3 Nos leemos después hasta la próxima! ¡SAHONARA! n.n<p> 


	3. ¡Tenchi!

¡Actualizando! A las 12:08am (Hora México) xD tan tarde ¿O temprano? xD y yo actualizando ._.U Jejeje xD lo iba a subir mañana pero me dio flojera xD así que lo ice hoy :3 aunque ya me quitan sin tiempo lean plis!

**SIMBOLOS**

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Sid: ¿Se puede saber que les pasa?<p>

Chrona: No puedes atacar a alguien inocente

Sid: Ese no es su problema, cuando se entere…

Soul: ¡Me vale! Ni me importa lo que piense mi padre y menos tú

Después de decir eso me aleje aun en mi forma lobuna solo quería alejarme de Sid antes de que me alcanzara y empezara a sermonearme si ay algo que no aguanto son los sermones, ¡Eso no es nada cool! Cuando al fin iba a llegar al lago escuche unos sollozos y casi por instinto me dirigí a donde provenían y vi a Maka llorando recargada en un árbol, me acerque sin saber la razón a verle y ella e escucho acercarme levanto la vista y me miro a los ojos la escuche murmurar algo que no entendí muy bien pero era algo como "Tiene ojos carmesí" y me aleje un poco pero ella empezó a hablarme.

Maka: No te are nada, te lo prometo –Y sonrió de una manera dulce de tal manera que me dio algo de confianza y me acerque a ella, esta empezó a acariciarme el pelaje y a hablarme- Tienes un pelaje muy hermoso, es suave y brilloso, aunque también es algo grueso pero no mucho, tienes un pelaje genial

**(*)Maka Pov(*)**

Estaba diciendo en voz alta lo que pensaba, estaba impresionada pensé que su pelaje seria mas rasposo pero me equivoque, el lobo me miraba fijamente a los ojos al igual que yo lo miraba a los ojos a el ¿Por qué me dirijo al lobo como si fuera un humano?

Maka: Gracias… -Le dije y vi como volteaba a verme- ¿Tu fuiste uno de los lobos que me salvo hace rato verdad? –El lobo solo me miraba y yo acerque mis dos manos a él y le di un abrazo, su cabeza quedo entre mi cuello y mi hombro izquierdo mientras yo lo abrazaba, se sentía tan cálido tan suave y tan relajado no se si fue mi imaginación pero el lobo empezó a tallar su cabeza y contra mi piel pero no parecía que quería que lo soltara mas bien parecía que me quería dar un abrazo como el que dan los perros, los gatos y así se sentía tan bien y cómodo que me aleje un poco de ese lobo y me recargue en el árbol de nuevo mientras sentía a ese hermosa y genial criatura de la naturaleza acomodar su cabeza en mis piernas mientras se acostaba, empecé a sobar su cabeza mientras mis parpados empezaban a pesarme y de un segundo al otro caí dormida…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: ¡Tenchi!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(*)Maka Pov(*)<strong>

¿?: Maka…. Maka… -oía a alguien hablarme pero estaba tan cansada que no quería abrir los ojos- …Maka despierta… ¡MAKA!

Maka: ¿Qué? –Me levante de golpe- ¿P-Papá…?

Spirit: ¿Por qué no entraste a la casa? ¡Sabes la hora que es! ¡Pudieron haberte robado! ¿Acaso no piensas Maka? –Papá parecía asustado pero es un hecho que no tanto como yo, ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? ¿Qué paso con el lobo blanco? ¿Qué diantres ocurrió?- Lo siento hija –Dijo para después abrazarme- es que me preocupaste

Maka: No perdóname a mí, creo que estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida en la entrada de la casa –Mentira lo se, la verdad y como dije hace rato no recuerdo como llegue a mi casa, solo quisiera saber como esta el Lobo-

Spirit: Vamos a dentro –Me ayudo a levantarme y entramos ambos a la casa-

**En la sala…**

Kami: ¡Maka! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenias preocupada! –Me grito, literalmente, mientras me abrazaba-

Maka: Estoy bien mamá es solo que…

Spirit: Se quedo dormida en la entrada

Kami: ¿En la entrada? Hija si sabes que tienes cama ¿No?

Maka: Si mamá es solo que estaba muy cansada es que anoche no dormí mucho –Otra mentira mía- es que… La luna se ve hermosa desde mi cuarto –Eso ultimo no era mentira-

Kami: Esta bien pero est noche trata de dormir en cerio

Spirit: Si Maka debes dormir no te puedes dar los lujos de estar despierta hasta tarde

Maka: Si lo se, lo se bueno me voy a mi cuarto que descansen –Me dirigí a mi cuarto-

Ya me había bañado y hasta cenado, aun no me quito las preguntas de mi cabeza, si continuo así me dará una horrible jaqueca ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Ese lobo esta en mi cabeza y no me lo logro sacar, solo quisiera saber que fue de él espero pueda verlo otra ves eso si que me aria muy feliz, pero bueno creo que es algo casi imposible aun así no me quitare las ganas devolver a verlo después de todo "De los sueños nacen las realidades" ¿O no? Bueno ya es tarde –Me acuesto en mi cama y miro hacia la luna mientras doy un suspiro y me acurruco en mi rica y suave cama- Buenas noches… Lobo blanco…

**Al día siguiente (En el Shibusen)… **

Maka: ¿Enserio?

Chrona: Si, a-ayer después de que f-fuiste por tu teléfono dijiste que t…t-tenias mucho sueño y cua-ando llegamos a tu casa te sentaste en la e-entrada y dij-jiste que entrarías e-en un m-momento… Después y-yo me f-fui a mi c-casa y ya n-no supe n-nada…

Maka: Es que no recuerdo haber salido del bosque, lo ultimo que acuerdo es que me tope con un hermoso lobo blanco

Chrona: ¿L-Lobo blanco? ¿E-Estas seg-gura…?

Maka: Si también había visto un lobo fiusha y uno azul pero de un tono muy extraño era algo apagado… Chrona prométeme que no le dirás esto a nadie quizás fue un sueño pero aun así no le cuentes a nadie ¿Bien?

Chrona: B-Bien… ¿P-Pero porque?

Maka: Si es mentira me tacharan de loca y si es verdad no quiero imaginarme lo que le arian a los lobos fiusha y blanco

Chrona: S-Si tu l-lo dices…

Entramos al salón y tomamos asiento, Chrona se sentó al lado de un chico que no conocía es mas nunca antes lo había visto pero era muy curioso, tenia tres líneas blancas de un lado de la cabeza… Me quede sentada sola, ya que a nadie le hablo del salón nadie además de Chrona y Black Star pero rara ves con Black Star.

¿?: ¡Es Soul! –Otra ve la misma chica de ayer-

Maka: Liz… ¿Cada ves que el entre al salón gritaras su nombre?

Liz: Es divertido míralo ^^ -Lo voltee a ver y era cierto mas que feliz de tener a todas las jóvenes del salón parecía abrumado y hartado, Jajaja se ve muy gracioso-

Maka: -Entre risas- ¡Es cierto! n.n

¿?: ¿Esta ocupado? –Dijo una voz detrás de mí que me pareció algo familiar-

Maka: -Voltee lentamente mientras le contestaba- No… ¿Qué haces?

Soul: -Tomando haciendo- ¿Sentándome? –Después entro e profesor Stein y ya no quise seguir la conversación-

Stein: Ahora todos tomen asiento o los disecciono –Ese profesor… Da miedo…-

Al terminar su clase todo el descanso ¡Me sentía tan bien! En especial porque ya no nos estaba vigilando como buitre esperando a que alguno hiciera algo incorrecto durante la clase para diseccionarnos. Salí directo a la cafetería pero alguien o mas bien la voz de alguien me grito haciendo que me detuviera y voltear a verlo ¿Y adivinen que? Era Soul ¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés en mí?

Maka: ¿Soul…?

Soul: Ice algo que te molestar o algo

Maka: De hecho, la primera vez que te vi me dijiste que me fuera, la segunda vez te me quedaste viendo de una forma aterrorizante y hoy de pronto te sientas a mi lado y te portas amable. Eso es extraño.

Soul: Ja… Piensa lo que quieras y no te lo dije mas bien te lo advertí

Maka: ¿Por qué?

Soul: No lo recuerdo… o tal vez si… tengo mala memoria….

Maka: Tonto… -Me fui a la cafetería y ya no lo volví a ver hasta que termino el descanso después siguió el ir a casa y para mi TERRIBLE suerte el camión se fue justo cuando yo salía ¡Genial Albarn! No podías tener mejor suerte –Me regañe sarcásticamente a mi misma- empecé a caminar por la calle hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad antes de llegar donde estaban las cases, pasaba por al pequeña carretera donde ayer se me había caído mi celular y no pude evitar recordar a aquel lobo blanco, después de un rato llegue a mi casa y una nota en la mesa llamo mi atención… ¡Era de mis padres! Y por lo que decía había salido por comestibles me dejaron sola bueno al menso así no sabrán que llegue un "poquito" tarde creo que mi suerte esta mejorando.

Fui a mi cuarto tome una ducha y me cambie seguido termine la tarea y mis padres aun no llegaban ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto? En eso escucho ruidos del patio y no pude evitar ir a "investigar" que los causaba cuando abrí la puerta del patio para mi sorpresa me tope con un pequeño perrito chihuahueño blanco con manchitas negras y algunos detalles de color café en su rostro ((n.a: Para una mejor mirada miren la foto de mi perfil xD es mi perrito *-*)) se veía tan lindo y vi a mis padres detrás de él.

Spirit: Se que no estas acostumbrada a este lugar y que no conoces a muchas personas así que tu madre y yo decidimos…

Kami: Darte este perrito como regalo, no solo como mascota si no también como amigo ¿Qué te parece?

Maka: Mientras abrazaba al pequeño perrito- Me encanta muchas gracias –Dije mientras el perrito me lamia la mejilla-

Spirit: Bueno te dejamos con tu nuevo amiguito para que jueguen un rato –Después mis padres entraron a la casa-

Maka: Como te llamare… mm… ¡Ya se! Te llamare Tenchi! –El perrito dio un ladrido- ¿Te gusta? Te diré un secreto Tenchi significa "ángeles" en japonés Jejeje

Estuve jugando un rato con Tenchi un rato hasta que el pequeño empezó a ladrar y vi que alguien se acercaba era Chrona se asusto por mi perrito Jejeje creo que debería presentarlos.

Chrona: ¿Y e-ese perro…?

Maka: Es mio, me lo compraron mis padres, es tan lindo n.n

Chrona: Solo e-espero lo trates b-bien

Maka: Si créeme que lo are por cierto se llama Tenchi

Chrona: Tiene un nombre extraño pero es lindo

Tenchi: ¡Rwaf!

Maka: Jajajaja creo que a él también le gusta el nombre

Chrona: Oye M-Maka…

Maka: ¿Qué pasa Chrona?

Chrona: Y-yo… pues… n-nada olvídalo…

Maka: ¿Segura?

Chrona: Si… B-Bueno no… M-Mañana te d-digo ¿Bien?

Maka: Esta bien

Chrona: N-Nos vemos… M-Maka, T-Tenchi… -Se va-

Maka: -Dirigiéndome a Tenchi- ¿De que crees que quiera hablarme?

¿?: ¡Maka!

Maka: Si madre

Kami: ¿Irías al mercado por algo de aceite?

Maka: Si. ¿Vamos Tenchi? ¿Qué dices?

Tenchi: ¡Rwaf!

Maka: Jajaja tomare eso como un si

Caminamos hacia el centro, no le quise poner correa ya que para mi eso es una crueldad, no por ser un perro quiere decir que lo trate como un animal ni nada parecido, Tenchi se veía emocionado por la ciudad y yo también era la primera ves que venia y era genial en especial la gran biblioteca que tenían en el centro.

¿?: Tan tarde y en la calle

Maka: ¿E? ¡Soul! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Soul: Venia de con unas amigas y te vi. Se me izo fácil venir a saludarte –Dijo con tono aburrido-

Maka: Ah…

Soul: ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Maka: Vine a comprar unas cosas para mi mamá

¿?: Rwaf! –Escuche a Tenchi desde atrás de Soul-

Soul: -Volteando a verlo- ¿Pero que…?

Maka: Es mio se llama Tenchi

Soul: Al menos no es un nombre tonto como Puchi o algo así

Maka: Es hombre

Soul: Si lo se -¿Lo sabe? Pero nunca se asomo a verlo-

Maka: ¿Cómo?

Soul: Haces muchas preguntas

Maka: -Bufe molesta- No te gustan los perros ¿Verdad?

Soul: -Sin dejar de ver a Puchi… ¿A los ojos?- No es eso…

Maka: ¿Entonces que?

Soul: ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

Maka: Fastidioso…

((Se escucha un aullido))

Maka: ¿Es un lobo?

Soul: Si, creo que viene del rio

Maka: ¿Ay un rio?

Soul: En el centro del bosque, hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, pero nadie listo o indefenso va ay ese lugar pertenece al lado de "ellos"

Maka: ¿"Ellos"?

Soul: Los lobos…

Maka: ¿De ellos hablabas la primera vez que nos vimos?

Soul: No precisamente, hablaba de los líderes de los clanes que ay en la isla

Maka: ¿Por qué no me quieren aquí?

Soul: Ya te he dicho demasiado

Maka: ¿Me dejaras con la duda?

Soul: Tal vez si… tal vez no…

Maka: Te gustan esas respuestas verdad ¬¬

Soul: No, me gusta molestarte

Maka: Makaaaa…

Soul: ¿Eh?

Maka: ¡CHOP! –Soul recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con mi libro lo tire al suelo pero me sorprendió el no verle un moretón ni siquiera una marca de mi libro-

Soul: -Levantándose del suelo y al parecer enojado, muy enojado- ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ICISTE ESO?

Maka: Porque me gusta molestarte

Soul: Con que te crees lista e… -Con una sonrisa… ¿Maldosa? Mientras me agarraba de las muñecas y me acorralaba rápidamente en un callejón -

Maka: ¿Q-Que diantres c-crees que haces? – ¿Porqué estoy tartamudeando? No logro verle los ojos, su cabello los cubre-

Soul: No lo se… Dime tu niña lista… -¿Acaba de hablarme con voz ronca? Por Kami ¿Que hago? ¡Piensa Maka!- ¿Y ese silencio?

Tenchi: -Mordiendo el pantalón de Soul y gruñendo-

Soul: -Volteando a ver a Tenchi y soltándome de su agarre- La ciudad de noche es muy peligrosa, no salgas después de las ocho si sabes lo que te conviene –Se da la vuelta y empieza a alejarse pero… ¿A que se refiere con eso?-

Maka: ¿Eh?

Soul: Y ni loca entres al bosque ni de día ni de noche –Despues de decir so se perdió entre la multitud y ya no logre verlo ¡Por Kami! Creí que me violaría o algo cuando me acorralo…-Me acerque a Tenchi y lo cargue entre mis brazos mientras entraba a la tiendo y volvía a salir ya con el aceite en una bolsa pero aun con Tenchi en los brazos- Me dirigí a la casa.

Kami: ¡Gracias Makita-Chan!

Maka: No fue nada madre

Spirit: -Asomándose por la puerta de la cocina- ¿Cuándo va a estar la cena?

Kami: En un ratito mas solo espera

Spirit: Tratare me muero del hambre…

Maka: Yo igual…

Bueno no puedo decir que este día fue aburrido, fue algo extraño lo admito pero ¿Que se le puede hacer?, Debo irme acostumbrando a mi nueva vida después de todo esta ciudad es extraña… muy extraña…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno ay le dejo xD tratare de actualizar el fin de semana :3 espero les guste *-* esperare sus comentarios con muchas ansias n.n ¡SAHONARA!<p>

.

.

**¿Review?**


	4. Soul ¿Mi salvador?

**SIMBOLOS**

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Soul: La ciudad de noche es muy peligrosa, no salgas después de las ocho si sabes lo que te conviene –Se da la vuelta y empieza a alejarse pero… ¿A que se refiere con eso?-<p>

Maka: ¿Eh?

Soul: Y ni loca entres al bosque ni de día ni de noche –Después de decir so se perdió entre la multitud y ya no logre verlo ¡Por Kami! Creí que me violaría o algo cuando me acorralo…-Me acerque a Tenchi y lo cargue entre mis brazos mientras entraba a la tiendo y volvía a salir ya con el aceite en una bolsa pero aun con Tenchi en los brazos- Me dirigí a la casa.

Kami: ¡Gracias Makita-Chan!

Maka: No fue nada madre

Spirit: -Asomándose por la puerta de la cocina- ¿Cuándo va a estar la cena?

Kami: En un ratito mas solo espera

Spirit: Tratare me muero del hambre…

Maka: Yo igual…

Bueno no puedo decir que este día fue aburrido, fue algo extraño lo admito pero ¿Que se le puede hacer?, Debo irme acostumbrando a mi nueva vida después de todo esta ciudad es extraña… muy extraña…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Soul, ¿Mi salvador? <strong>

* * *

><p>Caminaba junto a Chrona por los pasillos del tercer piso del Shibusen veníamos de los vestidores ya que habíamos tenido educación física y quedamos sudorosas ¡¿A quien diantres le gusta estar oliendo mal? Veníamos en camino cuando una maestra nos llama desde la biblioteca.<p>

¿?: ¡Chicas podían venir un momento!

Chrona: C-Claro Marie-Sensei

Maka: ¿Qué ocurre Profesora?

Marie: ¿Podrían llevar estos libros al salón? Es para la clase que tengo después de ustedes, no son pesados los llevaría yo pero… -Nos mostro su muñeca estaba vendada, seguro tubo un accidente o algo así- ¿Podrían?

Maka: ¡Claro! verdad Chrona

Chrona: S-Si, por mi no ay problema…

Tomamos los libros e íbamos caminando rumbo al salón, pero antes teníamos que pasar por las escaleras ¡¿Por qué no compran un elevador? ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI! Bueno ¿De que servirá quejarme?

((Suena la campana y los alumnos se dirigen a sus salones))

¡Genial ya tocaron la campana! Lo bueno es que como la profesora nos envió no nos puedes regañar, poner falta ni nada. Estábamos por llegar a las escaleras cuando un par de muchachos empiezan a pelear y uno de ellos empuja al otro y por mi mala suerte yo pasaba por donde lo envió… De pronto… siento un empujón… seguro por el muchacho que fue aventado… sentía que me dirigía a las escaleras… caía como una tabla y justo cuando mi cabeza iba a chocar con el suelo… cerré mis ojos para no sentir tanto dolor… pero por alguna razón el golpe nunca llego… trate de abrir los ojos pero solo logre entreabrirlo y ver un par de ojos color carmesí mirándome fijamente… escuchaba ligeros susurros que decían "Maka…", "…"¿Maka estas bien?", "¡…Maka…!" y otros que no alcance a entender… después de eso… nada…

**(*)General Pov(*)**

**Tres horas después…**

Se veía a Maka recostada en la cama, empezaba a despertar poco a poco.

Maka: ¿D-Donde estoy…?

¿?: ¿No lo recuerdas? Recibiste un fuerte empujón continuo de un gran susto y te desmallaste, por cierto soy la enfermera mi nombre es Medusa

Maka: ¿Medusa? Si lo recuerdo, pero no entiendo como no termine en el hospital después de caerme del segundo piso

Medusa: Jajaja no caíste te atrapo tu príncipe azul o debería decir de ojos carmesí

Maka: ¿Carmesí? –Recuerda cuando vio los ojos de su salvador- ¿Ese era…?

¿?: Yo

Maka: ¿Desde c-cuando estas ay?

Soul: ¿Desde que te traje aquí? Enserio que modales tienes

Maka: ¿Enserio tu me trajiste aquí?

Soul: -Encogiéndose en hombros- ¿Y que si lo ice?

Maka: -Mirando a Soul con sorpresa-

Medusa: Creo que ya estas mejor, si quieres puedes quedarte a clases o irte a tu casa

Maka: -Mirando el reloj de la enfermería, ya estamos en las ultimas clases y la verdad estoy algo cansada creo que me iré a casa –Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta- Nos vemos –se va-

Soul: Yo igual me voy –Mira un momento a Medusa para después irse-

***En otra parte***

¿?: ¿Qué?

Sid: Como me escucho señor

¿?: Pero que le pasa a ese muchacho

¿?2: William tranquilo debe de haber una explicación

William: No me calmare Free Soul sabe que no permitimos humanos en nuestras tierras, solo lo hace para fastidiarme

Free: Quizás Soul necesita una "platica"

William: Creo que es lo mejor para el… Free

Free: No se preocupe yo me encargo

Sid: -_Soul…Ten cuidado-_

William: As lo que sea necesario –Se va-

Free: Si lo are –Se va-

Sid: Tengo un mal presentimiento…

**(*)Con Maka(*)**

(*)Maka Pov(*)

Llegaba a mi casa, había tomado un taxi me gaste casi toda mi mesada pero no tenia ganas de esperar un camión y menos de caminar a casa. Tenchi estaba feliz de verme fue el único que me recibió en casa ya que mi padre estaría trabajando y mi madre seguro fue a comprar algunos víveres, aunque ahora que lo pienso mi padre trabaja en el Shibusen pero nunca lo veo, seguro su horario no lo permite ya le preguntare cuando llegue a casa.

Maka: ¿Cómo estas Tenchi? ¿Me extrañaste?

Tenchi: ¡Rwaf! –Ladrando y moviendo la colita-

Maka: -Acariciándole la cabeza y escuchando truenos- Lo mas seguro es que mas tarde este lloviendo y mucho. Oye Tenchi ¿Me quieres acompañar al cementerio a ver a mi abuelito?

Tenchi: ¡Rwaf!

Maka: -Levantándose y dirigiéndose a tomar su correa- ¡Vamos antes de que empiece a llover! n.n

***Con Soul***

(*)General Pov(*)

Soul estaba en la cascada ((n.a: La misma que había mencionado en el capitulo anterior creo)) tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo el cual poco a poco empezaba a oscurecerse lo que avisaba la llegada de una tormenta, una fuerte tormenta al parecer.

Soul: Que raro… no suele llover mucho en este lugar y menos en esta época del año verdad… Free

Free: -Apareciendo a unos metros de Soul- Ya sabias que estaba aquí, tienes una gran habilidad la cual no deja de sorprenderme

Soul: ¿Quién te mando?

Free: ¿Qué te hace pensar que me mando alguien?

Soul: Fue mi padre verdad

Free: Si…

Soul: No me sorprende, después de todo no eres nada mas que el perro de ese viejo amargado

Free: ¡Tenle mas respeto! ¡No solo es tu padre William es un Licántropo muy poderoso y si no se te olvida también es el líder de la manada!

Soul: Me vale* lo que él diga o quien sea

Free: Por eso me envió a mí

Soul: -Volteando a verlo aun acostado- ¿A que te refieres?

Free: Necesitas que alguien te enseñe modales –Dice mientras empieza a brillar con un color blanco-azulado, el mismo color de la luna cuando es blanca, un hermoso color. Free empieza a gruñir y salta, preparado para morder, hacia Soul-

Soul: -Esquivando a Free y viendo que ya no era humano si no que era un Lobo, un Licántropo- No quiero pelear contigo Free –Free se lanza sobre el Soul lo esquiva y empieza a brillar de la misma forma que lo izo Free antes de convertirse en Lobo- Pero si no me dejas opción lo are… -Soul se convirtió en un Licántropo, un gran lobo blanco como la nieve con ojos carmesí muy intenso-

Comenzaron a pelear, Free se lanzaba sobre Soul y trataba de morderle pero este era muy rápido y lo esquivaba, Soul lo atacaba con sus filosos dientes y Free lo esquivaba mas no era tan rápido y Soul alcanzaba a hacerle algunas cortadas pequeñas y rasguños ((n.a: es difícil de explicar ._.U imagínense una pelea de perros pero mas salvaje y con lobos pliiiis n.n)) estuvieron así un rato hasta que Free empezó una carrera hacia el bosque mientras se atacaban, se introdujeron a lo mas profundo de bosque, estaban por llegar a la ciudad hasta que ambos se detuvieron ya que empezaron a cansarse.

Free: -Hablando mentalmente- Nada mal Evans…

Soul: -Igual- No me interesa lo que pienses de mi Free…

Free: -Recibiendo un olor- Que… -Olfateando y arrugando la nariz- Que es ese delicioso aroma… -Dice tratando de rastrear el aroma-

Soul: ¡Estamos en medio de una pelea no puedes pensar en comer en este mo…- Olfatea y casi al instante reconoce ese aroma y se altera- ¡Deja de jugar y terminemos esta pelea!

Free: Si, si, lo are… tan pronto encuentre ese aroma –Corre hacia un lado y Soul lo sigue-

Soul: _-¡Demonios! ¿Qué hace esa niña aquí? ¡Le dije claramente que no saliera de noche y menso se dirigiera al bosque pero no me escucho! Debo alcanzar a Free antes de que llegue a ella… a Maka…-_

***Con Maka***

(*)Maka Pov(*)

Estaba en el cementerio, hoy era Halloween pero por la tormenta que amenaza no me sorprende que nadie haiga salido a pedir luces, aun así ni siquiera decoraron lo que era aun mas raro, bueno quizás aquí se toman muy diferente las cosas a como los lugares donde había vivido antes. Veía la tumba de mi abuelito, aunque ya tenia años que no lo veía a la cara lo quería mucho, mi padre me dijo que había muerto de un ataque al corazón pero hasta la fecha sigo sin creerlo mi abuelito era muy fuerte para su edad. Tenchi parecía confundido del porque veía una lapida, dudo que sepa que sea Jejeje el pequeñín estaba entre mis brazos lo abrazaba ya que yo realmente extraño a mi abuelito. De pronto siento como Tenchi se tensa en mis brazos y salta enfrente de mi, empezó a ladrar a los arboles lo cual no izo nada mas que confundirme.

Maka: Tenchi… ¿Qué ocurre?

Tenchi: -Gruñendo y ladrando-

Maka: ¿Ten… -Se escucha un aullido- …chi?

Logre escuchar a algo acercarse rápidamente y casi por instinto di varios pasos hacia atrás cuando pude ver a un gran lobo salir del bosque en un solo salto, era realmente grande… cuando toco el suelo empujo con una pata a Tenchi… y seguido corrió hacia mi… rápidamente di algunos pasos para atrás con la intención de alejarme de ay mas me termine tropezando y caí al suelo cuando levante la mirada vi al lobo a punto de caer sobre mi con el asicó abierto listo para morderme el cuello. Cerré los ojos esperando la mordida que sellaría mi fin en este mundo cuando sentí un fuerte jalón, lentamente empecé a abrir lo ojos y me tope con una nariz, una nariz de lobo ya que uno mordía mi camisa teniéndome agarrada estaba parado sobre mi con la mirada fija en el lobo que me ataco, cuando pude salir de mi pequeño shock me di cuenta de que era el lobo de la otra vez, el lobo que se había acurrucado en mis piernas, estaba aquí, y me había salvado la vida de nuevo. El lobo blanco empezó a bajarme poco a poco hasta que mi espalda toco por completo el suelo, después dio unos pasos hacia adelante pero sin dejar de estar sobre mi y empezó a gruñirle al otro lobo el cual hacia lo mismo, el lobo que me ataco se lanzo hacia el que me salvo y empezaron a pelear en eso el que me ataco alcanza a agarrar al que me salvo del cuello con sus filosos dientes, se podía ver algo de sangre emanando del cuello de mi lobo salvador ante eso yo no pude soltar un chillido que distrajo al lobo dándole oportunidad al blanco de zafarse de su agarre y atacar al lobo, este se alejó del blanco y en un rápido movimiento salió del lugar, aunque estaba herido y sangrando eso no lo detuvo y salió corriendo. El lobo blanco se acercó lentamente a mí y me olfateo al mismo tiempo que m revisaba con la mirada como para asegurarse de que no tuviera alguna herida.

Maka: -Mire su herida y me asuste- ¡Estas herido! –El lobo vio su sangre y seguido salió corriendo, voltee a ver a Tenchi el cual parecía estar bien y decidí seguir al lobo, quería asegurarme de que viviera.

***Con Soul***

(*)Soul Pov(*)

Corría lo mas rápido que podía aunque con mis heridas y el dolor que sentía no era tan rápido como de costumbre, quería alejarme de Maka, se me terminaba la energía y cuando me quedo sin energía soy muy susceptible a tomar mi forma humana, no quería que supiera que soy un Licántropo, si se enterara seguro no me volvería a hablar en toda su vida por temor, mi energía se agotó ya no podía correr quede debajo de un árbol, el mismo árbol donde encontré a Maka llorando hace tiempo. Vi a alguien acercarse, ese aroma era inconfundible para mí, era el aroma de Maka la cual me vio y se acercó rápidamente a mí.

Maka: Estas herido… -Trato de tocarme pero le gruñí, quería que se alejara solo era cuestión de tiempo para tomar mi forma humana- No te are daño… tranquilo… -Empezó a acariciarme la cabeza… se siente tan bien… ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO! En eso sentí como Maka alejaba mi cabeza y parte de mi espalda del suelo para sentarse ella y acomodarme sobre sus piernas, justo como me había acostado la primera vez que la vi a los ojos, esos ojos jade- Gracias… -Empezó a decir- Gracias por salvarme, ya van dos veces e… realmente soy una tonta… debo tener mas cuidado… -Eso si no te alego. Empecé a acurrucarme en sus piernas, las cuales no solo eran muy cómodas si no que me daban un sentimiento de tranquilidad que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida, al menos no con esa intensidad- ¿Pero que…? –Vi un resplandor… estaba tomando mi forma humana.

Maka: ¿S-Soul…?

Soul: …

Maka: ¿Eres…un l-lobo?

Soul: Si…

Maka: ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Soul: Mis asuntos

Maka: Arriesgarte tu vida por mi…

Soul: No me jodas y mejor dej… -No termine la frase ya que sentí dos brazos rodeándome, uno por el pecho y otro por detrás de la cabeza, eran los brazos de Maka que me abrazaban-

Maka: Gracias…

Soul: ¿Qué…?

Maka: Tus heridas…

Soul: No te preocupes, sanaran por completo en un par de horas

Maka: Me quedare contigo… Hasta que sanen tus heridas, solo quiero asegurarme con mis propios ojos de que estas bien

Soul: ¿Te…preocupo eh? -Dije con tono seductor-

Maka: No seas idiota, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mi

Soul: Cierto, ya van tres veces que te salvo la vida

Maka: Soul… -La voltee a ver- ¿Me explicas que es un Licántropo?

Soul: Si…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>***Mini Diccionario***<strong>

* * *

><p>ME VALE: Quizás los que sean Mexicanos o que en sus países estén algo relacionados con nuestra forma de hablar sabrán lo que significa pero por si acaso esta frase es como decir "No me importa" o "Me da igual" dependiendo de la frase en este caso el significado es "No me importa"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del autor:<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parece? ¡Espero les haiga gustado! n.n dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias quejas, etc. etc. xD nos leemos en las conti ¡SAHONARA! ^^<p> 


End file.
